JoyDay Event: The Hardest Part Of Loving You
by kyuhyuniverse
Summary: Just a simple story about KyuMin and their winding journey. Sometimes they're close but sometimes they're apart. But in the end, only time will tell. Their power of love is just too precious to break the affection. Kyuhyun and Sungmin would be forever spread this joy... Let's celebrate this JoyDay. Happy KyuMin day! One shoot, BL, Romance.


**The Hardest Part Of Loving You**

**Cast:**

**Kyuhyun - Sungmin**

**Other SJ members**

**Genre:**

**Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Boys Love, YAOI, typo(s).**

**Disclaimer: Me, Kyuhyun and Sungmin just want to spread the joy through this fanfic. If you came and cheated just to rant my OTP you better go away.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku lelah**

**Ini terlalu melelahkan**

**Berjalan sendiri selama enam tahun tanpa pernah tahu kemana kaki ini akan diam untuk berpijak walaupun hanya untuk singgah**

**Mencintai sendiri selama enam tahun tanpa pernah tahu dimana hati ini akan singgah walaupun hanya untuk berlabuh sementara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Hyung, yang ini diletakkan dimana?"_

_"Hyung, apa kau ingin merubah letak tempat tidurmu? Sepertinya akan terlihat lebih luas jika menghadap jendela."_

_"Sungminnie boneka bunny ini ingin diletakkan dimana?"_

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat suara-suara berisik itu terdengar menembus gendang telinganya. Bukan suara para _hyung_nya yang membuat kesal, tapi kenyataan kalau sebentar lagi ia akan ditinggal oleh sang _roommate_ yang membuat pria aquarius itu berada dalam _mood_ terburuknya.

Merasa tidak sanggup lagi dengan semua itu, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Sedikit lebih luas karena barang-barang sang _hyung_ tercinta sudah terangkut tak bersisa. Jika biasanya Kyuhyun akan merasa kamar ini lebih berwarna dengan barang-barang _pink_ milik pria kesayangannya yang bertengger rapih di sana-sini, sekarang kamarnya lebih terasa datar karena hanya dinding berwarna putih yang mendominasi.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

_'Hyung, kenapa kau bersikeras untuk pindah? Sudah tidak nyaman bersamaku eoh?' _Kyuhyun bermonolog dalam hati.

Cklek

Pandangan kedua makhluk yang saling mencintai itu akhirnya bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di pagi ini. Kyuhyun menatap lekat manik gelap pria manis didepannya—Lee Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau sudah bangun?" Sungmin tersenyum, mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan membelai surai hitam _dongsaeng_nya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, meresapi berbagai perlakuan lembut pria yang menjadi _roommate_nya hampir enam tahun belakangan ini. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa merubah keputusanmu, _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Maaf Kyu, kau tahu _'kan_ kalau Yesung _hyung_—"

"Tapi aku tidak akan bisa tidur tanpamu." Sela Kyuhyun meninggikan nadanya.

Sungmin ikut merebahkan diri di samping Kyuhyun, memeluk pria pecinta _game_ itu dengan sayang. "Ck! Aku hanya pindah kamar Kyunnie sayang. Bukan pindah lantai atau pindah rumah. Kita masih bisa bertemu setiap hari dan jika kau rindu padaku kau bisa tidur di kamarku. Begitupun sebaliknya, aku juga masih bisa tidur disini jika aku merindukanmu, bukan?"

"_Hyung_, entahlah aku benar-benar merasa hubungan kita saat ini terasa berbeda. Aku merasa kau sedang menjauhiku, mencoba menjaga jarak denganku." Kata Kyuhyun menatap dalam pemuda yang tengah memeluknya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Kau tetap Kyunnie kesayanganku." Kata Sungmin tersenyum di balik pelukannya.

"Kau serius dengan gadis itu, _hyung_?" Sungmin melepas pelukan dan merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam serta tersenyum miris setelahnya.

"Maksudmu Jihoon?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Apa menurutmu aku masih peduli dengan namanya?" Jawab Kyuhyun sinis.

"Kyu, jangan kekanakan. Sejak awal sudah aku katakan kalau kami hanya berteman." Kata Sungmin menyangkal.

"Lalu gelang ini? Kau bahkan terlihat senang sekali memakainya." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk memperlihatkan gelang berwarna biru yang terpasang manis di tangannya.

"_Akhh_ Kyu~" Sungmin sedikit meringis saat Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangannya begitu saja.

"Ini hanya properti musikal, percayalah."

"Tapi kenapa tidak pernah kau lepas?" Cibir Kyuhyun menuntut jawaban logis dari pria di sampingnya.

"_Hufft_... Apa perlu aku mengulanginya? Jawabannya akan tetap sama, Kyunnie. Mereka memintaku dan Jihoon memakainya untuk kepentingan—" Sungmin menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia merebahkan kembali tubuhnya kali ini menjadikan lengan Kyuhyun sebagai sandarannya. "Ya~ skandal kecil-kecilan. Biar bagaimanapun Summer Snow butuh promosi Kyu. Dengan begitu aku dan Jihoon bisa membuat berita dan _netizen_ akan semakin tertarik untuk datang."

"Promosi murahan." Kesal Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Bahkan aku tidak perlu membuat skandal untuk menarik perhatian _netizen_ agar mau datang ke musikalku."

"Itu karena kau sudah memiliki banyak _fans_. Ditambah Sunny dan Key. Sudah pasti musikal kalian akan laku. Ayolah, jangan merajuk terus lebih baik bantu aku membereskan barang-barang di kamar baruku."

"Tidak mau! Aku mengantuk, lebih baik aku tidur. Kau keluar saja _hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun mengusir secara terus terang.

Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya dan pergi secepat yang ia bisa. "Terserah kau saja!"

BLAM

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu sejak pertengkaran kecil antara dua _member_ Super Junior itu berlangsung. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merasa hubungan mereka semakin menjauh, bahkan sudah tiga bulan itu pula mereka tidak pernah satu kamar lagi. Sungmin semakin dekat dengan Jihoon—lawan mainnya di Summer Snow, sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat semakin dekat dengan Siwon.

Demi Tuhan jika dulu Sungmin adalah orang yang paling semangat menyambut konser Super Show maka tidak dengan saat ini, ia selalu merutuki sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu melakukan _skinship_ dengan Siwon.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan malam ini dengan Siwon, Kyu?" Sungmin bermonolog sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Sudah cukup dengan kejadian di Indonesia, kau terus-terusan berdekatan dengan Siwon sampai membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi dan terjatuh di _airport_. Aku mohon jangan berlebihan untuk kali ini." Gumam Sungmin.

"_Cha!_ Pesawat ke Hongkong akan segera _take off_. Persiapkan diri kalian." Kata sang _manager_ mengingatkan.

Sungmin yang masih terduduk di ruang tunggu bandara segera melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti _member_ lain. Mereka akan terbang ke Hongkong untuk menuntaskan salah satu konser Super Show.

Keberuntungan lain sepertinya tengah menaungi Sungmin karena hari ini ia akan mendapat _seat_ bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka terus masuk ke dalam pesawat mencari kursi sesuai dengan yang tertera di tiket dan tidak lama setelah mendudukan diri di kursi pesawat Kyuhyun langsung tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Sungmin tersenyum memandangi _dongsaeng_ sekaligus kekasihnya itu. _'Kau benar-benar lelah ya? Atau menghindar untuk sekedar berbincang denganku?'_ Tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"Maaf Tuan, pesawat akan segera lepas landas silahkan gunakan _seat belt_ anda." Kata seorang pramugari cantik yang terus menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"_Ah! _ biar aku yang pasangkan." Sungmin menginterupsi kegiatan wanita itu, ia tidak ingin pramugari tersebut menganggu tidur Kyuhyun. Dengan telaten Sungmin menarik sebuah tali elastis dan memasangkan benda tersebut mengelilingi perut Kyuhyun. Namun kegiatannya terhenti sesaat ketika Sungmin menyadari posisi wajahnya yang terlalu dekat dekat wajah polos sang kekasih.

Sungmin kembali mengembangkan senyumnya, mencoba melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri sampai akhirnya—

_Chu_

"Tidur yang lelap, Kyunnie. _Saranghae_." Bisik Sungmin seraya merapihkan poni Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menghentakan kakinya berkali-kali. Kesal, dirinya sangat kesal saat ini, hari kedua berada di Hongkong untuk konser Super Show namun perasaannya semakin memburuk.

Kemarin lagi-lagi Kyuhyun melakukan _skinship_ dengan Siwon, dan hari ini bahkan lebih parah dari itu. Siwon mencium Kyuhyun di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Awalnya Sungmin memaklumi sikap Kyuhyun yang terus mendiamkannya dan lebih memilih melakukan _fan service_ bersama pria berlesung pipit itu. Tapi membiarkan Kyuhyun bermain sendiri justru merupakan kesalahan besar.

"_Fan service_ yang mereka lakukan sudah keterlaluan." Lagi-lagi kaki Sungmin menghentak lantai.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu, _hah_? Membalas dendam? Membuatku cemburu? Atau memang kau memiliki perasaan lain pada Siwon?" Sungmin masih bermonolog sambil terus berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

Cklek

"_Hyung~"_ Kyuhyun yang sudah ada di dalam ruangan itu berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. "_Bogoshipo~_" Lanjutnya.

"Lepas Kyu!" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"Eh? Kau kenapa?"

"Tubuhmu bau Siwon, aku tidak suka itu." Kata Sungmin ketus sambil melepas kaosnya dan mengganti dengan yang baru.

Kyuhyun maju mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang. "Kau cemburu _eoh_?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di pipi dan tengkuk Sungmin.

"_Cih!_ Untuk apa aku cemburu?" Ujar Sungmin mengelak.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan menatap matanya lekat. Jarak antara wajah keduanya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan jauh. "Kalau kau memang cemburu, lebih baik kau hapus jejak bibir Siwon _hyung_ di bibirku."

"Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Sungmin. "Lagipula Siwon juga tidak menyentuh bibirmu secara langsung." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja. Ucapan Kyuhyun membuatnya malu.

"_Haha..._ Kalau cemburu katakan saja cemburu." Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Sungmin memaksa pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu kembali menatapnya. "Kau tahu? Menyimpan rasa cemburu seorang diri itu sangat menyesakkan. Aku sering merasakannya saat kau dekat dengan semua lawan mainmu di musikal, ya walaupun kecemburuan terbesarku adalah melihat kau dengan gadis itu." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sedih penuh dengan penyesalan. "_Mi-mianhe_." Lirih Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, aku lebih baik menyimpan rasa sakit ini sendiri asal kau terus di sisiku. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Kyu."

"_Hyung~_" Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sungmin. "Maaf, tadi _fan service_ yang aku lakukan terlalu berlebihan."

Sungmin tersenyum dan menyentil kecil bibir Kyuhyun. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Bibir ini hanya milikku, kau paham?"

_Chu_

"Ne, aku paham." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah mengecup singkat bibir plump Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu berlalu dan beruntung Kyuhyun sudah bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Bahkan pria termuda di Super Junior itu sering mengantar jemput sang kekasih untuk latihan musikal di tengah kesibukan pribadinya yang cukup padat.

Saat ini, mereka kembali harus menjalankan tugas karena mendapat undangan untuk tampil di acara konser persahabatan Korea dan China. Kyuhyun sangat berbinar-binar pagi ini karena negara yang akan ia kunjungi sekarang adalah salah satu negara favoritnya.

"Senang sekali melihatmu tersenyum sejak tadi. Merindukan istrimu, _eoh_?" Kata Sungmin menyindir. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang tunggu bandara.

"Siapa? Lou Yi Xiao?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa menurutmu aku masih peduli dengan namanya?" Kata Sungmin menirukan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"_Aish!_ Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau dulu pernah mengikuti acara aneh itu."

"Pembohong!" Hardik Sungmin.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas. _Hyung_, kau terlihat pucat hari ini. Apa sangat lelah?" Kata Kyuhyun seraya memijat pundak Sungmin.

"Sangat Kyu. Kau tahu, semalam aku baru pulang jam dua belas." Balas Sungmin menikmati pijatan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan kakimu? Apa masih sakit?" Kali ini tangan Kyuhyun sudah turun ke punggung Sungmin.

"Masih terasa nyeri jika aku harus menari dengan gerakan cepat." Jawab Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Kau sudah tua, hyung. Berhentilah bersikap sok kuat."

"_Yaish!_ Kau meledekku. Aku tidak mau satu kamar denganmu malam ini." Kata Sungmin menggertak.

"Ya sudah. Aku bisa tidur di kamar Siwon _hyung_ nan—"

"Jangan!" Potong Sungmin. Suaranya yang meninggi membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tanggannya di pundak Sungmin.

"_Wae?_ Katanya kau tidak ingin tidur denganku."

Sungmin melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, saat memastikan kalau hanya ada Donghae dan Youngsun _manager_ di ruangan itu Sungmin langsung menyambar tubuh Kyuhyun dengan cepat. "Aku mau satu kamar denganmu. Jangan tidur dengan Siwon." Kata Sungmin lirih memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum—mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai—sambil sesekali mengusap lembut surai pirang Sungmin. "Kalau begitu kau harus tidur nyenyak di pesawat nanti. Karena aku yakin malam ini kau tidak akan bisa istirahat."

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

_**6 Juni 2013**_

Super Junior harus kembali menggelar rangkaian konser Super Show dan untuk hari ini negara yang akan mereka singgahi adalah Singapura. Sepanjang perjalanan dari Seoul, Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk dengan _gadget_ putih di tangannya mengabaikan tatapan dan sapaan dari para _fans_ dan juga wartawan yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka sedari tadi di bandara Changi.

"Kyu~" Panggil Sungmin

"..."

"_Cih!_ Kebiasaan. Selalu mengabaikanku jika sudah bersama _gadget_nya. Dasar maniak. Menyebalkan." Umpat Sungmin.

"Kalau kau ingin bicara ya bicara saja. Tidak perlu mengumpat, _hyung_."

"Bisakah kau _pause game_mu sebentar dan menatapku?" Geram Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melakukan perintah dari Sungmin dan kali ini menatap wajah pria manis di depannya dengan serius. "K-kenapa melihatku begitu?" Tanya Sungmin heran saat Kyuhyun tidak mengedipkan matanya.

"Tadi kau memintaku untuk menatapmu." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"_Aish!_ Susah bicara denganmu." Kata Sungmin kesal. Tapi bukannya menjauh, ia justru mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingat janjimu_ 'kan_, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membelai lembut punggung kekasihnya. "Kau tenang saja. Aku ingat semuanya."

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, ayo kita berfoto." Ajak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun saat mereka berada di ruang ganti.

_Splash_

Wajah Sungmin langsung berbinar saat melihat hasil fotonya dengan Kyuhyun. "_Yak!_ Selalu saja dengan gaya seperti ini. Kau seperti setan, Kyunnie. Ayo ulangi sekali lagi" Kata Sungmin saat menyadari kalau Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _smirk_nya di foto itu.

"Biar saja seperti itu. Kau sudah terlihat seperti malaikat, jadi kita serasi." Jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"_Hah..._ Yasudahlah." Kata Sungmin. "Kyu, aku ingin meng_upload_ foto itu di _blog_ku." Lanjut Sungmin.

"Yasudah _upload_ saja."

"Tidak bisa, Kyunnie. Nanti _netizen_ akan mencurigai hubungan kita." Jawab Sungmin frustasi.

"Kalau begitu kau berfoto saja dengan yang lain lalu meng_upload_nya bersama dengan foto kita tadi." Kata Kyuhyun.

Cup

Sungmin mengecup singkat pipi Kyuhyun. "Kau memang jenius. _Saranghae_." Kata Sungmin kemudian berlari menuju Kangin untuk berfoto.

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

Konser Super Show Singapura baru saja selesai satu jam yang lalu. Saat ini semua _member_ sudah kembali ke hotel dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya sebelum mereka kembali ke Seoul dengan penerbangan malam.

_Bruk_

Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan isi tasnya seketika terkejut saat ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa harus berbalik Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa orang itu karena wangi stroberi yang tercium hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang—Sungmin—_hyung_ kesayangannya dan juga kekasihnya.

"_Gomawo Kyunnie~_" Kata Sungmin manja sesekali meneggelamkan kepalanya ke punggung Kyuhyun mencium wangi _maskulin_ yang selalu ia sukai.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan melihat aneh ke arah Sungminnya. "Untuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Untuk menolak _fan service_ Siwon. Dia hampir menciummu lagi tadi." Kata Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu." Lanjut Sungmin, kali ini dengan tatapan berbinar penuh senyum.

"_Haha_ kau tahu? Beruntung kau berada di samping kami tadi."

"Tapi kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau membuat _fans_mu dengan Siwon kecewa." Kata Sungmin terselip nada tidak enak di hatinya.

"Dan membuat _fans_ku dan _fans_mu melompat bahagia." Balas Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tahu? Bahkan mereka memberi komentar positif di _blog_ku saat aku meng_upload_ foto kita tadi." Kata Sungmin bahagia.

"Tentu saja, kita sangat jarang berfoto bersama, hyung."

"Aku jadi penasaran apa jadinya kalau aku meng_upload_ semua _selca_ kita, Kyu?"

"Termasuk foto kita sesaat setelah bercinta itukah _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun menggoda.

"_Yak!_ Kalau aku meng_upload_ foto itu kita akan mati di tangan orang tua kita." Jawab Sungmin kesal.

"_Haha_ jangan terlalu sering memanjakan _fans_ kita, hyung. Keadaannya akan semakin seru jika seperti ini. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak ingin terlihat murahan."

"_Ne,_ aku lebih suka seperti ini. Eh? Kau belum menjawabku. Kenapa kau menolak Siwon tadi?"

Kyuhyun menatap lekat _foxy_ Sungmin "Saat melihat senyum tulusmu tadi aku langsung refleks menjauhkan kepalaku. Aku tidak mau senyum itu hilang dari wajahmu. Cukup sudah dengan kejadian di Hongkong, kau mendiamkanku dan menyiksaku secara perlahan. Aku tidak mau membuatmu sedih dan menangis lagi. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, sedikit terharu dengan ucapan kekasihnya barusan. "Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, Kyunnie."

"Tidak _hyung_. Cintaku yang terbesar."

"Ia.. Ia.. Aku percaya. Kekasihku memang yang terbaik."

Mereka berpelukan, saling meresapi kehangatan yang diberikan oleh tubuh pasangannya. Sungmin rindu Kyuhyunnya, begitu juga Kyuhyun yang merasa hubungan mereka semakin menjauh sejak Sungmin memutuskan untuk memiliki kamar sendiri.

_"Happy JoyDay, hyung!"_

"Eh? Kau tahu soal itu?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Tentu saja. Walaupun masih beberapa hari lagi tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya memberikan hadiah untuk para _fans_ kita sekarang."

"Maksudmu apa, Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh makna membuat Sungmin merinding melihatnya. "Kita berikan mereka keponakan baru, bagaimana?"

Sungmin yang baru menyadari kalimat Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuhnya kasar. "Kau gila!"

"Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum kita kembali ke Seoul, hyung. Kita lakukan dengan cepat."

"Tapi _Kyuuuuuhhmmfftttt_" Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menolak lagi. Semua perkataan Kyuhyun adalah mutlak, lagipula tidak ada salahnya bukan berbagi kebahagiaan?.

Sungmin terus melayang dalam desahannya membuat pria yang berada di atasnya saat ini semakin gencar memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan tidak terlupakan. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, suara derit ranjang itu seakan menjadi _backsound_ yang indah bagi keduanya. Kyuhyun yang terus bergerak di atasnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dan Sungmin yang hanya bisa pasrah menerima. Seakan keduanya memiliki telepati hati, mereka terus memuji satu sama lainnya. Tanpa kata, hanya melalui tatapan mata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengungkapkan persaan mereka.

"_Ahhhh _Kyu~"

'_**Kau tahu, hyung? Seberapa kerasnya aku berusaha melepasmu, aku tidak akan pernah sanggup melakukannya.**__**'**_

'_**Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melepasku, babbo. Karena itu berarti kau membiarkanku mati.**__**'**_

"_Kyunniieeehhhh__…__Ssshhhh__"_

'_**Tidak hyung, sampai mati aku tidak akan melepasmu. Aku juga akan mati kalau tidak melihatmu, tidak mendengar suaramu, tidak merasakan sentuhanmu, desahanmu sudah seperti candu untukku. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi**__**…**__** lagi**__**…**__** dan lagi.**__**'**_

"_Ahhh__…__Ky_u_—sshh..."_

'_**Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Kita sudah melewati ini enam tahun, bisakah kau memberiku enam tahun lainnya lagi?'**_

'_**Tidak hyung, aku tidak mau kalau hanya enam tahun. Aku akan memberikanmu enam puluh tahun lagi.'**_

'_**Haha… Dasar Kyuhyun babbo.'**_

'_**Tapi sayangnya kau sudah terlalu jatuh untuk orang babbo itu.'**_

'_**Tidak masalah! Yang terpenting aku bahagia bersama orang babbo itu.'**_

'_**Saranghae, Hyung!'**_

'_**Nado saranghae, Kyunnie.'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**Happy JoyDay! *tebar confetti Bareng Kyuhyun & Sungmin.**

**Hufft, saya gak tahu mau comment apa, yang pasti dari hari ke hari saya makin sayang sama KyuMin~**

**Mind to review, joyers?**

**Terima kasih **

**Much Love**

**Kyuhyuniverse**


End file.
